(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Schottky barrier diode including silicon carbide (SiC), and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A Schottky barrier diode (SBD) uses a Schottky junction in which a metal and a semiconductor are joined. The SBD, unlike a general PN diode, exhibits a rapid switching characteristic, and has a lower turn-on voltage characteristic than that of the PN diode.
Generally, in a Schottky barrier diode, a structure of a junction barrier Schottky (JBS), in which a p+ region is formed at a lower end of a Schottky junction portion, is applied in order to improve a characteristic of leak current reduction, thereby obtaining an effect of blocking the leak current and improving a breakdown voltage by overlapping of PN diode depletion layers diffused when a reverse voltage is applied.
However, since the p+ region exists in the Schottky junction portion, a contact area of a Schottky electrode and an n− drift layer, which serves as a current path in a forward direction, is decreased, so that there is a problem in that a resistance value is increased, and on-resistance of the Schottky barrier diode is increased. Further, since the p+ region floats, a width of the depletion layer blocking the leak current is not large, and thus, there is difficulty during a process of reducing an interval between the p+ regions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.